spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Special Edition
A Special Edition is the 2nd part of Dead Or Alive, and this is the 9th episode of S4 of The End of My Soul, this episode was directed by Tom Kenny. This episode is the 4th clip episode. This episode will feature SpongeBob's last apperance on the End of My Soul because his contact was about to expire. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants / Alternate SpongeBob (also archive footage) *Chanel SquarePants (credit only) *Colonel Frank Simmons / Alternate Frank Simmons (also archive footage) *Major General George Hammond (archive footage) *Dr. Walter Bishop / Lt. Walter Bishop (archive footage) *Sandy Cheeks (archive footage) *Dana Scully (archive footage) *Dr. Daniel Jackson / Alternate Daniel Jackson (also archive footage) *Teal'c (archive footage) *Squidward (archive footage) *Mr. Krabs (archive footage) *Joel Kyreck (credit only) *Donald Rivers (debut) *Gibson Praise (archive footage) *JellyfishJam38 (archive footage) *Sheldon J. Plankton / Gou'ald (also archive footage) *Cigarette Smoking Man (archive footage) *Apophis (also archive footage) *Alex Kyreck (archive footage) *Patrick Star / Gou'ald (also archive footage) *MacGyver (archive footage) *Timmy SquarePants (archive footage) *Fox Mulder (archive footage) *Pearl Krabs (archive footage) *The Borg (archive footage) *The Borg Queen (archive footage) *Black Sponge (archive footage) (uncredited) *Walter Skinner (archive footage) (uncredited) Story Last time on the End of My Soul.... Alex Kyreck: SLIENCE! This court will tell me if you 4 people are found gulity or not gulity of the crime "Trepassing a Borg Ship" First, a person with a 3-button black shirt. Tell me your name? Fox Mulder: My name is Fox Mulder, and i didn't mean to trepass your ship. Alex Kyreck: That's it. Your found gulity of trepassing a borg ship. I should sentence you DEATH! Timmy: Oh f***. SpongeBob: Mulder NOOOOOO! Alex Kyreck: By the order of the Borg Law, Your head will be chopped off. Any last words? Fox Mulder: Yeah, I WANT TO GO HOME! Alex Kyreck: Too f***ing bad. I will now use my staff weapon to kill you. Fox Mulder: NOOOOOOOO! Fox Mulder died. General: This is General Hammond, wait? a couple of Gou'ald Ships? Oh god, don't tell me there's a invasion going on. Shit. We need to start leaving soon. Plankton's gou'ald ship was on route. Apophis: Ok Plankton, here comes earth. Patrick: Let's attack it once for all! SpongeBob: What's going on? General: The Gou'alds are coming. Daniel: Oh shit, when? General: Soon. SpongeBob was in his Headquarters until Mulder came. Mulder: Hey. SpongeBob: What are you doing here? Mulder: I am here because The Gou'alds are going to come in 24 hours from now. SpongeBob: I know that. Mulder: I have to go. Then, Walter Bishop came. Walter: SpongeBob? Who are you talking to? SpongeBob: A ghost. Walter: Strange. SpongeBob: Ok.... :) General: This device is used to go to other universes. Teal'c: That's correct General Hammond. General: Would you like to deminstrate? Teal'c: Indeed. This device is called "The Alternate Reality Mirror" It is being used by others to go to alternate universe. So let me go through the mirror. SpongeBob: Teal'c, no! General: Oh shit, Teal'c! Pearl: I'll get him. SpongeBob, Pearl & Teal'c were pulling each other until they were transported to a alternate reality. Alternate Black Sponge: You bastards are going to be destroyed by us. Pearl: Black Sponge? Teal'c: Correct, he's been turned into a borg. SpongeBob: Shit, we need to. Then the Borgs decided to bust the door. Alternate Patrick Star: We are the borg. SpongeBob, Pearl & Teal'c were running back to the mirror. Pearl: SpongeBob touch the mirror! He did, and now the 3 are now back. General: Are you 3 ok? SpongeBob: Yeah. SpongeBob, Chanel & Frank Simmons walked through the stargate and they both arrived on a gou'ald ship. SpongeBob: Wow, this is the gou'ald ship Frank Simmons: No s***, sherlock. Then, Plankton, Apophis & Patrick heard them and stopped them. Apophis: Well, well, well. SpongeBob and his stupid gang. Frank Simmons: Shut up! Apophis: You will tell us about your secrets or i'll have to kill you with my staff weapon. SpongeBob: Shut up! We will never tell about your secrets. Then, Patrick got out his staff weapon and shot SpongeBob. Chanel: SPONGEBOB!!!!!!!! SpongeBob was dead. And now the conclusion... PRESENT DAY, JANUARY 29th, 2020. (in an different alternate reality unlike Its A New World) Donald Rivers (anchor for the Whole Truth, came to the studio at 10:30 am.) And he was about to start the show but (a alternate version) of SpongeBob was talking to him. Alternate SpongeBob: I don't feel safe here, the U.S. Department of Justice is going to come for us! Donald Rivers: Don't worry SpongeBob, we locked everything up. Then Donald went live. Narrator: Today on The Whole Truth, The Borg Using Gou'ald Weapons & Technology), People Coming Back To Life and more. *music* Donald Rivers: Hello, i am Donald Rivers from the Whole Truth and i will talk about the borg using gou'ald weapons & technology and people coming back to alive and more. First, We will talk about the borg using gou'ald weapons. We are going to bring you some clips from a couple of years ago. FLASHBACK TO 3x02/03 General: Ok guys, Your team will be called "SG-11". Your mission is to destroy the borg ships at all cost. Fox: Yes sir! SpongeBob: But what about Walter? General: He could stay here. Fox: Ok. The Stargate was opened. SpongeBob: My god. Pearl: That's so cool. Fox: Let's move it. They got in the stargate. 5 seconds later.... SpongeBob, Fox, Timmy & Pearl were on the borg ship. Fox: Never seen this before. Timmy: I know. Then, The Borg Queen & Patrick Star came out of no were. The Borg Queen: Freeze! SpongeBob: Patrick? Patrick Star: I don't remember you. SpongeBob: WHAT?! The Borg Queen: Bow down to your new Borg Master. Alex Kyreck Alex Kyreck: We are the borg, resistance is futile. Fox: Oh crap. Alex Kyreck: SLIENCE! This court will tell me if you 4 people are found gulity or not gulity of the crime "Trepassing a Borg Ship" First, a person with a 3-button black shirt. Tell me your name? Fox Mulder: My name is Fox Mulder, and i didn't mean to trepass your ship. Alex Kyreck: That's it. Your found gulity of trepassing a borg ship. I should sentence you DEATH! Timmy: Oh f***. SpongeBob: Mulder NOOOOOO! Alex Kyreck: By the order of the Borg Law, Your head will be chopped off. Any last words? Fox Mulder: Yeah, I WANT TO GO HOME! Alex Kyreck: Too f***ing bad. I will now use my staff weapon to kill you. Fox Mulder: NOOOOOOOO! Fox Mulder died. SpongeBob: *sobbing* WHY? Alex Kyreck: Guards, take the 3 surivours to the cave. SpongeBob, Timmy & Pearl were stranded in a cave Timmy: Did you saw that? Pearl: Yeah, The borgs were using Gou'ald wepaons. SpongeBob: Are they gou'ald's? Timmy: I don't know. Then, all of a suddlen, General George Hammond was talking on a walkie-talkie. General: Guys? Do you read me? Timmy: Yeah. Mulder is dead. General: Shit. Hey guys, There's a stargate in the cave. Use it. SpongeBob: Yes. So SpongeBob opened the stargate. SpongeBob: Ok, let's go. The 3 arrived safely back to the SGC Command Center. General: Are you 3 ok? SpongeBob: Mulder, he's dead. :( General: I know SpongeBob. Teal'c & Daniel Jackson arrived. Teal'c: Welcome back. Where's Fox Mulder? Timmy: He got killed by a staff weapon on the borg ship. Daniel Jackson: Holy s***. Since when they have staff weapons on a borg ship? General: Good question. SG-11, Team briefing will be in 5 hours. TImmy: Yes sir. BACK TO THE WHOLE TRUTH Donald Rivers: What happened was SpongeBob and his gang went to the borg ship and Alex Kyreck was the borg master and he shot and kill Fox Mulder. I am going to show you clips that people are bring dead people back to alive. FLASHBACK TO 2x06/08/09 The 4 surivours were walking in the desert at nighttime, then, the Monster came back and they were running, then, Alex Kyreck came. Black Sponge: You f***ing bastard i'm gonna kill you! Alex Kyreck: Nope, because i have a visitor for you! It's MacGyver! Timmy: MacGyver? MacGyver: Hi Timmy! Timmy: MacGyver, i found you were dead! MacGyver: Well, i was brought back alive by The Cigarette Smoking Man! Alex Kyreck got out his pistol. Alex Kyreck: FREEZE! Black Sponge: Alex, don't do this! Alex Kyreck: I can f***ing do whatever i want to, bitch ass *****! Black Sponge: That's it, i'm going to kill you! Alex Kyreck: No. Pearl: Black Sponge! no! Alex Kyreck: Black Sponge, you are now going to explode blood all over your body right now. Black Sponge: NOOO!!!! I HOPE ONE DAY YOU WILL! *blood explodes* Pearl & Fox: NOOO!!!!!!!!!! ALEX KYRECK!!!!! YOU STUPID MOTHERF***ER! Timmy: *sobbing* why? Alex Kyreck: Good bye *dissapears* Walter Skinner was calling Sandy. Walter Skinner: Sandy. Sandy: Yeah? Walter Skinner: I have found Black Sponge on the ground, and i also found Mr. Krabs, he's in the lab. Sandy: Oh good. I will contact you in 24 hours. Walter Skinner: Ok, bye. Walter had kidnapped Mr. Krabs & Black Sponge. They are now in the lab. Mr. Krabs & Black Sponge: HELP US!!!!! Walter Skinner: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Then, all of a suddlen, Black Sponge decides to break the glass. And saying. Black Sponge: Don't move moron! Walter Skinner: Oh really? How did you break the.... Black Sponge shoots Walter. Black Sponge & Mr. Krabs both escape to freedom. BACK TO THE WHOLE TRUTH Donald Rivers: I am now going to interview SpongeBob & Daniel Jackson. So SpongeBob, what do you think about the borg using gou'ald technology. SpongeBob: I don't understand why did they do that. Daniel Jackson: Because they are a member of the gou'alds. Donald Rivers: I want you Daniel to watch a clip in which the gou'alds capture people. FLASHBACK TO 4x04/05 Sheldon J. Plankton brought Sir Sandy & Dana Scully to Apophis. Plankton: Apophis i found these 2 humans from Earth. Apophis: Ok, Thank you. Dana Scully: I don't know. Apophis: Slience! You are all here because we captured you and if you try to escape, we will kill you. Patrick Star: That's right. Patrick Star: Slience you stupid asshole! Plankton, take these little assholes to the jailhouse! So Plankton decided to put Scully in the jailhouse. Scully: Yeah, the last thing i remembered was getting shot by MacGyver. Then, out of nowhere. Gibson Praise was in the jailhouse. Gibson Praise: Scully? Scully: Oh my god, Gibson! They captured you too? Gibson Praise: Yes they did. Mr. Krabs: Guys, Apophis decided to capture Dana Scully & Sandy Cheeks. SpongeBob: I thought she was missing. Daniel: We need to rescue them and bring back here. Teal'c: I agree. General: Me too. Pearl: I agree too. Frank Simmons: Me too. Mr. Krabs: Good. Let's go. 1 hour later.... Mr. Krabs: I am going to bring 3 people to the Gou'ald Ship. SpongeBob, Pearl & Frank Simmons. Daniel & Teal'c, you guys are staying here. Daniel: Okay. The Stargate was open. And SpongeBob, Pearl & Frank Simmons went in. Patrick Star, Black Sponge & The Borg Queen were landing on Earth. Borg Queen: Guys, our mission is to find the 4 surivours. Patrick Star: Yes! Black Sponge: Ok. They were looking for the last 4 surivours. Until they find somebody. Patrick Star: Guys, i have found somebody. JellyfishJam38: OH GOD, NOT THE BORG! SOMEBODY HELP ME! Black Sponge: Bob, you will never get saved. Borg Queen: Take him with us. So they did. Bob: Hey General. General: Come on in Bob, sit down. We need to have a talk. Bob: Okay. General: What happened to you? Bob: Well, let me tell you what happened to me. I was captured by The Borg and then a couple of months later Daryl Dixon & MacGyver finded me on the ground. Then a couple of hours later i found out that Mr. X was looking at Alex Kyreck's body so i decided to shoot him in his car. General: Wow. Good story. Bob: Thanks. SpongeBob, Pearl & Colonel Simmons arrived at the Gou'ald Ship and all of a suddlen they were surrounded by Gou'alds holding staff weapons. SpongeBob: What's going on here? Patrick Star: Slience you little bastard! Apophis: What are you guys doing here? Plankton! Take the 3 spies to a prison cell. So Plankton decided to put them in a prison cell and they saw Sandy Cheeks, Dana Scully & Gibson Praise. Pearl: Guys, you are here too? Scully: Yeah. Stupid Gou'alds decided to put us here. Gibson Praise: Tell me about it. SpongeBob, Pearl, Frank Simmons were at the Gou'ald court. Apophis: Do you any last words before i will kill one of your partners. Pearl: Go to hell! MacGyver: I don't think so. SpongeBob: MacGyver, you betrayed us all! MacGyver: I don't care. MacGyver decides to chop off Pearl's head. Frank Simmons: Oh no!!!! *sobbing* Then, Plankton, MacGyver, Apophis & Patrick decide to let SpongeBob, Frank Simmons, Sandy Cheeks, Dana Scully & Gibson Praise back to Earth. The Stargate was open. General: Oh my god guys, are you okay? Where's Pearl? SpongeBob: The Gou'alds chop her head off. Teal'c: That's not good. BTW, Daniel's dead. Frank Simmons: Same thing? General: Yep. BACK TO THE WHOLE TRUTH Donald Rivers: What did you think about the clip? Daniel: Wow, that was awkard. Then Donald Rivers brought out SpongeBob & Alternate Daniel Jackson. Donald Rivers: These are the people that are trying to stay away from you gou'alds! Then, the power went out in the studio and the people heard gunshots. Donald Rivers: Let's get out of here! SpongeBob: The Gou'alds are coming! Donald, SpongeBob & Daniel were inside the RV until the RV stopped. SpongeBob: Oh s***, their coming! Then the door opens and Apophis, Plankton, Patrick & (an alternate version of) Frank Simmons appeared. Frank Simmons: You guys think you can escape? Apophis: Nope! Plankton: You are terminated! *5 gunshots* The gou'alds shot the 3 and all of them were killed. Frank Simmons: Let's get out of here. The Gou'alds left. To Be Continued... Referenced episodes: *Redux *Souls of Mercy *Afterlife: Part 1 *Biohazard *Within *Danger Zone *Mission DELETED SCENE: Donald Rivers: What did you think about the clip? Daniel: Wow, that was awkard. Then, the power went out in the studio and the people heard gunshots. Donald Rivers: Let's get out of here! SpongeBob: The Gou'alds are coming! Donald, SpongeBob & Daniel were inside the RV and Donald Rivers was talking to the people about what's going on. Donald Rivers: Sorry about that but the gou'alds were going to kill us. Daniel: Yep, that's right. Then, The RV stopped. Category:The End of My Soul Category:Episodes